


Solstice Night

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [26]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Poetry, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tis the night of longest darkness</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice Night

Tis the night of longest darkness  
the midwinter feast draws near  
In the hush of one silent moment  
there is no room for fear.

With the Holly King gone to his rest  
the Solstice moon shines bright  
to light the way for those in need  
on this, the darkest of nights.

With the coming of the dawn  
a new light shines in the east  
as the Oak King awakens  
and joins us all at the feast.

~ Dec. 23, 1999


End file.
